


Never Jealous

by electrictoes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: The Doctornevergets jealous.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	Never Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nschick.livejournal.com/profile)[nschick ](http://nschick.livejournal.com/)who prompted me. Beta-ed by shibue, thank you!

**Title:** Never Jealous  
**Characters/Pairings:** TenII/Rose.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Summary:** _The Doctor ~~never~~ gets jealous.  
_**Author's Note:** For [](http://nschick.livejournal.com/profile)[**nschick**](http://nschick.livejournal.com/)who prompted me. Beta-ed by shibue, thank you!

  
The Doctor scowled from the bar. His eyes were fixed on Rose, she was standing across the way talking to Jacob, a friend from work. There was something about him the Doctor didn’t like. He was handsome in the way that Jack had been, all eyes and teeth and charm. And he’d been making eyes at Rose from day one.

The trouble was, tonight, Rose was making eyes back. He didn’t like that one bit. It had been a long time since he had had to compete for Rose’s affection. There had been Mickey, at first. Then Adam, and of course Jack, but that was all so long ago and from day one in Pete’s World he had been her number one. He had expected her to pine for the other Doctor, to miss him and mourn him, but she had never shown any signs of wanting anyone but him.

He downed his drink, deciding enough was enough, and stormed across the room. He took Rose’s arm non-too gently and fixed Jacob with a glare.

Rose wriggled away. “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
“What do you mean what’s wrong with me?”  
  
“I’m trying to have a conversation, if you don’t mind.” She rubbed her arm and he felt guilty for being so rough.  
  
“I think we should go home.” He tried to keep his voice even, not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
Rose shook her head. “Not yet, I’m having a good time.”  
  
“Rose,” he hissed, “it’s time we headed back.”  
  
Jacob stepped forward then, putting his arm between them. There was a smug smile on his face and the Doctor fought the urge to wipe it away. “Rose doesn’t want to go yet, we’re having fun.”  
  
“Yes, well, she’s spoken for so you can just head back to your cave alone.” The Doctor snarled.  
  
“Doctor!” Rose grabbed his hand then, pulling him away from Jacob. She didn’t release her grip on his hand while she grabbed her bag and sent Jacob a look of apology. When they got out to the car she shoved him roughly into the door. “What the hell was that about?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You, the alpha male act.” She scowled as she unlocked the car door. “Get in.”  
  
He did as she asked, fearing she he was about to be on the receiving end of a Tyler slap. He slid into the passenger seat and buckled up without a word. As Rose started the engine and drove them away from the pub he could tell that she was still seething with anger. He stared out of the window throughout the journey, not sure what he should say to her.  


When they got home he let her open the door and followed her into the house. She dumped her keys on the phone table and turned to go into the living room, he made to go up the stairs but stopped at the sound of her voice. “Where are you going?”  
  
She sounded as though she had calmed down and he let out a breath before turning to look at her. “I thought I’d have a shower.”  
  
“Need to cool down, do you?”  
  
“What? No. I’m fine.” He gave her a puzzled look, unable to fathom why she thought _he_ was the one with a problem.  
  
“You know that being possessive doesn’t suit you, don’t you?” She had a hand on her hip but he could tell she was suppressing a smile.  
  
“What? Who’s possessive?”  
  
“You.” She stepped forward, laying a hand on his side gently. “Mr. Jealous.”  
  
“Jealous?” He made a noise of indignation and screwed up his nose. “I wasn’t jealous. Why would I be jealous? Nothing to be jealous of.”  
  
“You didn’t like me talking to Jacob.”  
  
The Doctor looked at her for a moment. He didn’t like Jacob, but that didn’t mean he was jealous. At all. “Well, he’s a smarmy git.”  
  
“Is that so? Nothing to do with him being good looking?” The hand she had placed on his side was travelling up and down now and her eyes were fixed to his. Somehow though, he couldn’t read her.  
  
“Is he? I hadn’t noticed.”  
  
Her hand stilled then and she closed the space between them, laying her other hand on his chest. “You didn’t need to get jealous. I was always coming home with you.”  
  
The Doctor looked at the floor. “Doesn’t mean you get to flirt with him.” He wondered when he had begun to sound like a petulant child.  
  
“Oh, so you were jealous?”  
  
He pulled away from her. “No. Of course I wasn’t. But... he fancies you, you know that?”

He studied her. “Lots of people do. I don’t like it. And Jacob, Jacob doesn’t know where your face is.”  
  
“Nor do you half the time.” Rose responded.  
  
He smirked before remembering what he had been saying. “I wasn’t being jealous, I was just trying to rescue you.”  
  
“I didn’t need rescuing. I was quite happy.” She had stepped towards him again and was winding her arms around his neck.  
  
His hands automatically went to her hips. And he looked down at her. “I wasn’t jealous.” He dropped his head to place kisses along her jaw line.  
  
“Of course you weren’t.” She turned slightly, allowing him better access. “It’s a shame, though.”  
  
He paused, eyeing her curiously. “What?”  
  
“Nothing. Just the thought of you getting all jealous and passionate...” She poked her tongue out from between her teeth as she smiled.  
  
“Well, if it makes things more exciting for you, Miss Tyler, I could pretend...”  



End file.
